


It is almost the domestic life

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [8]
Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainaic Five has three kids au, Gen, I do enjoy lyle x brainy but like this is based off an au with a friend, Wholesome, Yes lyle is an asshole in this verse but listen I don't always write him as an asshole, maybe they'll get a slow burn in this verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Brainiac Five(Querl Dox) takes care of his kids despite some of the legionaries thinking he shouldn't
Series: 365 project [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799
Kudos: 2





	It is almost the domestic life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anything is wrong in this fic I tried doing research but it was kind of rushed.

Querl let out an annoyed sigh as he overheard people mumbling and looking at him. He was holding Red who was trying to wiggle out in order to explore. “Red I already told you we will explore later.” He said. Red huffs before relaxing. Brainy entered into his lab trying to ignore the way Lyle was looking at him. “A child shouldn’t be in the lab you know.” Querl rolled his eyes. “I’m making prosthetics for her.” he snapped as he set red down on his desk. Lyle raised an eyebrow before noticing the missing leg and forearm. “How did she lose-” 

“Why do you want to know Norg so you can find a way to spin it to the others to make them hate me even more.” Lyle scoffed “I only told them because it was necessary.” He said. “Right because telling something that the founders already knew and was okay with to everyone else is necessary.” He snapped. Red frowns sensed Querl’s distress and started huffing. Lyle frowns “i-” 

“Just leave me alone Norg I don’t see the purpose of us talking.” He focuses back on Red messes with her hair. Red huffs as she nuzzles his hand before calming down a bit. Querl smiles as he sits down. Red looks around before touching one of the computer screens. Querl gently pulls it away. “Red careful you can accidently send out complete gibberish to the United Planets or the whole league.” Red gasp before trying to touch the computer even more. Querl let out a sigh but smiled as he pulled her onto his lap. “How about you help me make your prosthetic.” Red nodded papping his arm. Querl smiles as he gets out a casting stockinette, undercast padding and some plastering wrap. Red started to wiggle as she felt Querl slipped the stockinette onto her right arm stub. “It is okay, help me pull it up?” She nods as she pulls it up before he starts to wrap the padding, growing another pair of arms to put the plastering wrap in some warm water. He hums as Red holds down one side. She smiles watching. After a few minutes Querl got out the plastering wrap. “Arm up.” Red brings her arm up all the way. Querl smiles before wrapping the wrap all the way. Red wiggles a bit as she felt the plastering touch the plastic. “tight” She wiggles. Querl loosens it and slows down a bit before stopping and smoothing it all out. She watches before he does the same to her left leg stub. Red tries to help as Querl cleans up. She leans against him pressing her head against his chest. “Can we see sissy?” 

“Miley is sleeping right now.” Red whines before she looks at the computer “can I see?” Querl brings the computer over to her. “It's a sketch of the arm.” He explained. “Can I color?” Red said. “Not yet I still need to get all the details done and make sure it is okay before I start to add colors.” Red frowns but nods as she tries to curl up against his side. Brainy holds her with one arm as he works. Eventually Red fell asleep only waking up when Querl needed to take off the cast. He sets them aside making her name on the inside. “How about lunch?” he yawns as he checks the cameras in the nursery. 

Miley was still sleeping using Cadence as a pillow who was sleeping soundly. Querl smiles, when he tried to separate them Cadence had started to cry and Miley started to get fussy. It seemed like both enjoyed being near each other more so Cadence needed constant attention. He wondered if it had to do with a comforting pressure to be pressed against her exposed bones on top of her skin. He would have to do a test by making a pressured blanket wrap and seeing if that was just the same as holding her. If it was then it would be useful for when she is older if the sensitivity is still there. He sighs he never wanted more than to meet Wildcard than now. He would be able to make things in advance rather than when he needed to. He was expecting them all to be around the same age since they were all around 6 months when Tony left them in his care. However Miley and Red had reformed at night, Miley was now around one year and Red was three years. His face flushed as he remembered him calling Tony in a panic. Tony luckily brought some new clothes and he noticed him holding another four year old who was holding onto his skirt. He only managed to get a glimpse of blonde hair before they noticed him and hid behind Tony. 

“Can we have broccoli chowder?” Red smiles. “I don’t see why not.” Querl smiles as he gets up, saves the prosthetic design, and puts the casts away. He holds her with his extra arms before washing his hands. Red reaches over and Querl helps her wash her hand. He dried both of their hands before heading out. Querl hadn’t noticed but Lyle had already left. He yawns a bit and locks up the lab going to the nursery. 

Red nearly let out an excited yell when he saw her sisters before Querl quickly made a motion to be quiet. She waves her hand seeing her sisters before Brainy puts her into the giant bed. Red sits and tries to scoot over to her sisters. He set Red closer before she curled up around her sisters. He smiles before leaving to get the soup. Although the cafeteria was open to everyone he preferred to eat with the girls in the nursery. He did not need the girls getting upset because the other legionaries viewed him as some sort of ticking time bomb. He heads into the kitchen and gets an apron and grabs some broccoli. “What are you doing for lunch this time?” Chameleon Boy said as he entered. “Broccoli Chowder.” Cham nodded “Need any help?” 

“Yeah.” Querl smiles. Chameleon was one of the only legionnaires who started to see him as Brainiac Five rather than one. Chameleon nods as he slips on an apron and washes his hand. After a while Querl had set Chameleon off with a bowl and was carrying the pot and plates to the nursery. When he got there he set down the pot and plates at a table. He gently shook Miley and Red awake. Miley and Red both sat up making Cadence wake up with a small cry. Brainy quickly picks her up. Cadence sniffles before snuggling against him and relaxes. She opens and closes her mouth before yawning. Querl smiles as Miley slides off the bed and waddles over to the table. He picks up Red who swings her leg. He sets red down at the table before helping Miley into hers. He sits down with Cadence in his arms. Cadence wiggles a bit before getting comfortable again. Querl serves them all cutting a piece of bread for Red and for Miley. They smile as they start to eat with Querl helping Red every now and then, when she asked for it. “Can we play cards?” Red smiles as Miley nods. “Alright but after dinner.” They nod as they went back to eating. Querl hums feeding Cadence who wiggled an arm out and tried grabbing the spoon. “Sp Sp.” She babbles. Querl chuckles as Cadence laughs. 

After a while everyone had finished eating. “Why don’t you guys wait in bed and I’ll clean up and get the game started.” Red frowns “I wanna help.” Querl sighs. “Soon I promise okay?” Red huffs but nods. Miley waddles back to the bed quickly smiling. He helps her up before putting Red in the bed. Red hums as Querls wraps the blanket around her. “Watch your sisters okay?” Red nods as she wiggles into the sitting position. Querl puts Cadence down who babbles waving bye with her freed arm. He grabs the dirty dishes before leaving. He walks down the hallway quickly and goes into the kitchen. He hums washing the dishes before Cosmic boy walks in. “I was wondering where Chameleon boy got the soup.” He smiles as he wraps an arm around him. Querl huffs but leaves his arm there enjoying the touch. “How are the girls?” 

“They are holding up good. Tony told me that they would start growing at a normal pace now so I’m making the prosthetics for Red. I’m also going to make some weighted clothing.” Cosmic boy raised an eyebrow. “For Cadence I’m thinking that she enjoys the pressures around the bones that are growing on top of her skin because it acts as a barrier against everything.” Cosmic boy nodded as Querl finished washing the dishes. “Well if you need help just let me know.”

“I don’t need help” He huffs “Mhm.” Cosmic boy knew first hand how stubborn Querl could be. He sighs thinking about how hard him and the other founders tried to get him out of the lab knowing he was hurting about the leaked video of him having a breakdown. He would state that he was fine and was only doing important research. “I got it Rokk, I will tell you or the others when I need you guys to babysit but it probably won’t be until I get everything they need under control.” Querl said. Cosmic boy smiles ruffling his hair. “Alright alright Dox” He huffs as he tries to fix his hair. “See you tomorrow.” he hums as he leaves heading to the nursery. 

When he came back Cadence was already being held tightly by Miley. Red was trying to tell Miley a story who nodded a long while Cadence would babble or gasp. He watched it continue before Red saw him and gasp. “Were you listening to me” 

“Mhm” He goes over, slipping off his boots before scooping everyone into his arms and gets underneath the covers. “How about we all listen to Red’s stories and go to bed?” Cadence nods with Miley as Red gasps. “I’m the storyteller?” Querl nods as Cadence curls up in her blanket wrap while Miley hugs Querl’s arms. Red smiles as she rests her head on his arm before she starts talking. He watches as Cadence and Miley eventually fall asleep before Red falls asleep in the middle of talking. He sighs holding them before closing his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
